Wicked Flames
by TakesTwoToTango
Summary: Just when the Sakimakis believe they are free to do as they please with their lives, and Yui, a stranger appears in the pouring rain. She is a herald, the first of three warriors, here to test if the brothers can take care of their bride. If they fail, they will have to fight for her. And against these three, they may lose. Based on anime.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.

Raining so hard, Yui could hardly hear herself think over the hammering of water against wood and stone. She'd been struggling with homework, but found herself staring out into the deluge more than focusing on the essay concerning eighteenth century notable antiques. It was due in a week, but she'd probably be sheparding the triplets through theirs the night before as opposed to polishing her own, so it was best to get it done now.

She was reaching for her music player, considering popping in headphones and drowning out the sound of the storm with some Bach when there was a knocking on the front door. In order to be heard from Yui's room, whoever it was had to go after the carved wood panels like a battering ram. Then again, who could blame them, stuck out in this mess? Yui pushed herself up, fully aware that none of the boys could be bothered to answer; they would just assume that whoever it was would get tired of knocking and go away. Because that had worked so well for them the last time.

Trotting down the main staircase, trailing a hand down the banister, Yui squinted out the grand windows flanking the door, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had come calling. But the glass might as well have been warped metal for all the good it served to see outside, painted opaque with a rippling flow of water. With little caution – after all, she had a sextet of hormonal, antagonistic vampires at her back – Yui pulled open the door, the mist of shattered raindrops caressing her face like a cool hand.

"Yes?" That, however, was all the more she managed to get out when she caught a full glimpse of who stood on the doorstep.

The woman was a little older than Yui, her hair and lashes darkened to near black by the rain, wreathed in drops that caught the light from the chandelier and made her appear to almost sparkle. A flowing peasant skirt, dark teal embroidered with sparkling silver beads, flowed around long legs, ending over brown riding boots that looked comfortably worn and thoroughly damp. Yui couldn't see much of the loose burgundy blouse she wore, not under the rain-stiffened denim jacket, ending at her hips and accenting strong shoulders. The stranger had a hard jawline, soaring cheekbones, a slightly crooked nose, and lips that were currently pulled in and bloodless. All of that made her look quite intimidating; but it was her eyes that appeared downright lethal, causing Yui's shoulders to instinctively hunch.

At first glance, they were the color of steel, harsh and sharp. They moved over everything beyond Yui with fast, ruthless strokes, taking in her surroundings in a manner that reminded her of a hunter. Not a gleeful sort of stripping, the way the guys often looked at her. No, this woman's eyes moved like bullets, swift and calculating, with just enough wariness to hint at bitter experience. It was only when her gaze returned to Yui that she saw a soft ring of green around the pupil, a plush hint of color that would disappear when her pupils dilated.

"Yui? Yui Komori?" the woman asked in a clipped, brisk tone. Remembering her manners, and the downright ferocious tendencies of her housemates, Yui gestured the newcomer in, noticing the compact leather bag she carried and the strong, swinging gait that took her under the elegant light of the chandelier. She shook back that dense mane of long, dark hair, the small braids running along the top half of her head limp and water-logged. Turning those eyes, granite-hard and piercing like a hawk's, back to Yui, she raised slightly winged brows, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'm Yui Komori. Can I help you?" Yui couldn't quite help it – her voice sounded as small as she felt. The stranger easily towered over half a foot taller than her, and looked more like a fighter than anything else, despite the pretty dangling silver stars that sparkled at her ears. She stuck out a hand, and Yui hesitantly took it, noticing the ridge of callouses, the long, almost delicate bones, and the faint knots from old breaks.

"Kit St. Peter. And I'm here to help you."

"I-I'm sorry?" Yui stammered, too shocked by this woman's crazy statement to remember to release her hand. Despite the chilling rain, the coolness of Kit's skin was only superficial; heat was already radiating back to the surface, and Yui could almost feel the pulse of blood pounding underneath her skin, see it blooming in her previously wan face. Oh, God. If one of the boys came down now-

"Well, well. Yui, you little minx. So good of you to go out and bring us something to eat on such a dreary day. Darling little Pancake." Damn. All of the Sakimakis drawled in that tingling, sexual tone that had to be illegal in at least four districts, but only Ayato had that bright, sassy timber. He was also the only one that insisted on still using that annoying nickname. Easily remembering how terrified she'd been during her first encounter with the brothers, Yui scrambled for something to say, something to reassure and defuse Kit's concerns while getting her out of here.

When she looked, though, it was apparent she needn't have bothered. Kit had slipped her hand from Yui's grasp, shifting slightly to range herself between Yui and the teenaged vampire slinking down the staircase. Was Kit… trying to protect her? Edging over, trying to read the woman's face, Yui felt the blood drain from her head when she caught Kit's expression. It was… brutal.

She eyed Ayato with a predatory malice, the naked hatred in her cold eyes belying the fact that she didn't know any of them. Did she?

"You must be the youngest triplet. Ayato, right? The one conjuring up revolting nicknames and childish pranks to amuse his massively enlarged ego?" Good Lord. It had been some time since Yui had witnessed Ayato's face twist in fury in quite that manner. And it took far less than Kit's carelessly cruel words, spoken in a cutting, caustic tone, to rouse his temper.

"What?!" he hissed vehemently, abandoning his dramatic entrance to leap the last dozen stairs to the entry hall floor, stalking forward, his fangs bared and his eyes lit with fury. Kit stood her ground, however, appearing almost negligent in her regard of the advancing, enraged vampire. Yui had just caught sight of a quick twist of Kit's wrist when another voice rang through the marble hall.

"Who is this?" Kanato had caught the sound of voices, and came to investigate. Before Yui could open her mouth to explain, Kit's lips, slowly regaining a rosy color, twisted.

"Ugh. Kiddy vamps. They're the worst." If she was aiming to insult every one of the exceedingly dangerous men in this house, then Kit was off to a good start. Kanato's pale purple eyes first widened in a patented expression of hurt confusion before darkening in vicious look that made Yui's bones quiver.

"I am the same age as my brothers. Which will make no difference when I gut you and knit a sweater for my Teddy with your intestines." This was quickly getting out of hand, but Kit just smiled, an expression quite similar to ones Yui had seen on the Sakimaki brothers' faces before, simply lacking the glint of exaggerated fangs. Briefly distracted by the appearance of his closest kin, Ayato resumed circling Kit and Yui, all but ignoring her in favor of the smart-mouthed stranger. She wasn't confident that she would be able to stop them from killing Kit if things got any worse. There was really only one person who could-

"Ayato. Kanato. That is no way to treat a guest, even if you do plan on draining her dry." As a unit, all four of their heads tilted up to where Reiji stood, straight as a spike, looking down at the rapidly degrading scene from the second-story walkway. Kit's eyes narrowed, and for the first time since she saw her, Yui watched consideration, a sort of cautious measuring, tint her eyes.

"You the one holding their leashes?" In lieu of agreement, Reiji nudged the corner of his glasses up as he started towards the stairs.

"Someone has to," he murmured. Ayato and Kanato bristled, but fell silent as their brother began to descend the stairs, aiming a killing glance their way to make his point.

"Shu Sakimaki?" His expression didn't change, but Yui saw the way Reiji's eyes flickered at the mistake. If Kit had been hoping for an ally, she'd just made certain that the bespectacled vampire wasn't it.

"No. I am the second son, Reiji." Before he could continue, Kit nodded.

"Ah. So you're the clever, cruel one obsessed with rules." Reiji's brow quirked at the quick, careless summation of his personality, but didn't deny it. Instead, he smoothly diverted.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, madam, but I must ask. Who are you, and what brings you to our door?" Kit tossed her hair back in what could only be described as a regal gesture.

"I was invited" she said coolly, evading Reiji's first question.

"Who would be stupid enough to invite someone like you?" Subaru snarled from the shadows of the staircase, his hair glittering like alabaster and his red eyes simmering with a dislike she earned simply by breathing.

"I would." All eyes whipped to where Shu had suddenly appeared, lounging on the last six steps like a sleepy prince.

"So we have the baby delinquent and the deadbeat musician," Kit murmured under her breath. Although he undoubtedly heard her, Reiji ignored Kit in favor of frowning at his brother.

"Why do we discover these things only after strangers have arrived on our doorstep?" Shu just shrugged, tapping his foot lazily in time with the music moving through the earbud he'd left in. This must be serious, indeed, if he'd taken one of his headphones out to listen.

"That doesn't explain why she's here, or who the hell she is," Kanato protested with a frown, hugging his cycloptic teddy bear to his chest. Yui wondered why they were all keeping their relative distance. When they'd advanced on Yui her first night in the house, the brothers had crowded and prodded, licked and sniffed. Now, however, they were like a pack of wary wolves, eyeing the intruder in their midst with bloody interest, but cautious enough to maintain a safe perimeter. Yui had to admit that Kit did not seem like someone who would take a playful nuzzle on the neck very well.

"I'm here because the choice is either putting up with me and my colleagues for a short time or having a garrison of High Order knights descending on this lovely house like a plague and snatching Yui away once the threat here has been eradicated." That crisp remark was followed by utter silence, the brothers' eyes falling on Kit with bright, terrible weight. Nothing made these vampires quite as dangerous as provoking their territorial instincts. Except Shu, of course, who still had his head tipped back against a step and his eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?" Ayato snapped, surging closer to Yui. Kit shifted between them again, and he was forced to halt his advance, the two locked in a contest of wills. Kit looked away first, back to the two elder brothers on the staircase, but only because Ayato's shoulders had lowered and his head slowly reared back.

"I'm talking about the High Order's ruling in regards to Yui Komori's situation." Frowns abounded, and unnaturally bright eyes narrowed. Instead of responding to their expressions, however, Kit turned and faced Yui. The fierceness drained from her face, leaving reassurance and quiet strength.

"You are very precious, Yui, and your continued survival is both cause for hope and further investigation. Your father's faith is what sent you here, but in light of the events involving Richter and these idiots, your safety has been called into question. I'm here to protect you," she said softly, resting a hand lightly on Yui's shoulder. Once she nodded, Kit turned her eyes back to the brothers and continued.

"And to act as assessor. I will judge whether or not it's wise for Yui Komori to remain in the custody of the Sakimaki brothers. She's too valuable to leave to a bunch of little boys who are careless with their toys. We can't risk one of you snapping her neck because you were roughhousing. Tossing her into a pool when she can't swim and gnawing on her like a dog does his favorite bone is bad enough."

"Your judgment in this matter is completely unnecessary," Reiji protested, his tone millimeters from a snarl. Kit inclined her head in acquiescence, a sharp smile shaping her soft mouth.

"I completely agree. I proposed that we should just have the knights take her and be done with it. But this is a courtesy paid to one of the oldest full-blood vampiric bloodlines in existence. If I deem you all worthy, you can continue your twisted little game as though nothing has changed."

"And if you don't?" Yui whispered. Kit turned, the green slowly overtaking her eyes as she took in Yui's expression.

"Then you'll be leaving. Vampires are dangerous under the best of circumstances, and if these nimrods can't value and protect you, then they damn well don't deserve you."

"Come now, bitch," Laito drawled, having snuck close enough to murmur in Kit's ear and trail his fingers along her cheek, moving her hair back over the shell of her ear to bare her pale neck. "There's no need to-" Laito recoiled with a hiss. What happened next had everyone's eyes going wide. Yui had never seen a mortal move so fast. Kit spun, her skirt belling out around her, and lunged at Laito. Yui couldn't help it – she squeaked. The tall, dark woman fisted her hand in Laito's white shirt, and since they were about the same height, yanked him in until they were nose to nose. Her eyes had gone from mossy soft to a silver hard enough to crack concrete, the light of bloodlust making her irises glimmer. But the most shocking aspect was the small, almost delicate stiletto hovering just against the soft underside of Laito's jaw. After having produced it from seemingly out of nowhere, Kit's blade glinted with sterling intent.

"Fuck. You." The intensity of Kit's measured words had the silence growing until it pressed against skin. By the time Ayato collected himself enough to move to his twin's aid, Kit had released him, tucked her blade out of sight, and returned to where Yui was standing, shell-shocked and stunned. Before she leaned down to pick up her bag, she twisted to face Laito again.

"And your stupid fucking hat." With that, she snagged her bag and straightened, addressing the hall at large.

"My two colleagues will be here in a matter of days. Things got a little messy in Prague, and they stayed behind to mop up. I assume you have somewhere for us to stay in this gargantuan house?" She aimed her question at Reiji, but instead of responding to her, he nodded minimally at Yui. Remembering the bank of rooms across the hall and slightly farther down from hers', she assumed that was Reiji's intentions.

"This way, please, Kit," she bid quietly, leading the way out of the tension-soaked hall. Kit paused, however, near Laito.

"Touch me again, and I'll castrate you and shove you pathetic manhood down your throat until you asphyxiate on it." Flashing a narrow, sphinx-like smile, Kit continued after Yui, who was blushing furiously at the woman's smoothly delivered threat. Together, they passed through the gauntlet of the eldest brothers, Kit remaining defiantly calm despite moving within feet of two of the most pure-bred vampires currently walking the earth. It wasn't until the women's footsteps had disappeared from even their advanced hearing that the brothers finally broke the shocked silence.

"Bitch," Laito managed, having recovered his cocky confidence now that Kit's hostile virulence faded with distance, readjusting his insulted hat and straightening his abused shirt. Thoughtfully, he rubbed the bottom of his chin, where the halo of silver had almost stung.

"Indeed," Reiji murmured, his eyes still trained on the hallway the tall woman had disappeared through.

"She's wearing long silver earrings. Who does that?" Laito muttered, rubbing his still-singed fingertips together. He'd brushed against the delicate silver chains when pulling Kit's damp hair, thick with the scent of rain and skin and herbs, back from the long column of her neck. However, everyone ignored the bitching induced by his wounded pride. Honestly, they were all a little dazed. It had been a very long time, if ever, since any creature besides each other had physically threatened them, with serious intent and weight, and survived. Usually flashing the fangs, manhandling a mortal a little, and tossing out a couple of kill threats was enough to bring any stray easily under command. Not this one, however. Her demeanor was dangerous enough; but there was something else, a kind of aura that felt almost… metallic.

"She smells different," Kanato piped up. "Like steel and smoke."

"That's because she's a hunter," Shu replied with relaxed indifference. However, every other being in the hall stiffened at his proclamation.

"You invited a _hunter_ into our home?" Ayato snarled.

"And not just any hunter, either," Reiji added, his voice heavy with condemnation. "She's a member of the Crimson Quarter, isn't she?" Shu just shrugged again.

"What's the Crimson Quarter?" Kanato asked. Laito, Ayato, and Subaru all looked equally confused. Reiji sighed heavily; infants, all of them.

"It's the High Order's version of a hit squad. They're the most dangerous hunters at the Order's disposal, and are touted to be without equal. If a pack of vampires gets too unruly or careless with their kills, the Order will send in a Crimson Quarter hunter. They usually don't operate in teams of more than three, so they're sending us a full squad of their elites under the guise of a truce."

"Has to be better than a garrison of knights, though, right?" Ayato said hopefully. He didn't need to see his older brother's eyes to know that Reiji was resisting the urge to roll them. Instead, he pinned his magenta gaze on a snoozing Shu, more irritated than he could possibly describe. And his vocabulary was vast.

"Not really. In fact, I think that woman and her compatriots are far worse than any army." Shu's crystalline eyes flickered open briefly at Reiji's irritated statement.

"I thought it would be easier playing host to three rather than three hundred." Reiji's response to that logic was simple.

"Moron." Sighing through his nose, he looked again up to the doorway where he'd last seen the hunter's straight spine.

"We'll have to be careful about this," he declared to his brothers, the younger ones ringed around the base of the stairs now that Yui and the hunter were gone. "Things could go awry very easily, and we could lose our bride."

"I'll rip them to shreds if they try and take her," Ayato violently promised. Reiji resisted the urge to shake his head, descending into his thoughts as the junior vampires began to bicker. They could likely silence the hunters if their opinion proved unfavorable. But it would cost them. Oh, it would cost the Sakimaki brothers dearly. He'd been right – a garrison of knights would have been far less hassle. But annihilation wasn't the simplest path; much easier to play by the hunters' rules and wait them out. They were too valuable to post on babysitting detail for long, and if the High Order did send replacements, it was highly doubtful they would be of the Crimson Quarter caliber. No doubt proving easier to quietly dispatch and silence this matter for good.

"Regardless," he said with a low voice of command, halting the sniping before it got any louder. "Our guest is to be treated with respect. We will follow the rules and get this over with as quickly as possible. Miss… What is her name, Shu?"

"Christine St. Peter," he provided, not bothering to lift his eyelids. Shaking his head at his brother's complete lack of concern, Reiji continued.

"Miss Christine St. Peter is off limits. Give her and her fellow hunters a wide berth, and we have to use kid gloves with Yui. That is all." Like a general dismissing his troops, Reiji pivoted on his heel and marched up the stairs. As he moved towards his rooms, however, he paused in a dim hallway, the echo of his brothers' discontent still ringing in his ears. That, however, wasn't what was commanding his attention. Pulling off his glasses and slowly polishing the lenses with a snowy handkerchief, Reiji ran his tongue around pointed teeth. No wonder the woman went by a nickname. It was as if her full name had been dipped in holy water, leaving the taste of ash in his mouth upon the speaking of it. Her name marked her as a hunter more thoroughly than her skill or attitude.

She could be a serious threat. Well, he'd dealt with worse before. He might even enjoy this. Breaking a hunter of Christine St. Peters' quality would be quite a thrill. Reiji began calculating if it was worth the risk.

* * *

Yui had picked the second room after hers on the opposite side of the hallway because she thought Kit would appreciate the view of the gardens. That, and the furniture was themed in a lovely, soft jewel green that she hoped would appeal. Clicking on the lights, Yui watched as Kit set her bag on a small side table, striding to the windows and whipping open curtains made of dark emerald damask, lined with a filmy layer of fabric the color of mint.

Obviously, her concern had been pointless, as Kit paid zero attention to the fabric in her hands while her gaze swiftly passed over what little landscape was visible outside through the rain. After nodding at her reflection in the window, she prowled the edges of the room, looking for Yui had no idea what. Finally, though, Kit returned to where Yui uncomfortably stood slowly wringing her hands together and undid the clasp holding her bag closed, peeling off the water-hard jacket. Draping it over the back of a chair to dry, Yui could now see the loose, short-sleeved bohemian blouse the color of old blood, bound at her waist by a thick black belt, and a sturdy silver chain that disappeared beneath the gathered neck. She shook her wet hair loose before beginning to rifle through her bag.

"Some digs," Kit offered as she began pulling things out. Trying not to stare at the foot long silver crucifix she'd produced or the broad, scrolled silver cuffs, each bisected by a thin stretch of black leather, on each of Kit's wrists, Yui cleared her throat.

"Yes, it's quite a lovely mansion." Struggling with her concerns, it took Yui a moment to continue. "Umm, Kit?"

"What's up?" she asked as she hung up jeans and shirts in the mirrored cherry wardrobe. This was the only wing of the house with mirrors. They'd been removed by and large from any area the brothers usually occupied.

"I was wondering… did you really mean what you said downstairs?" Kit paused while tucking another pair of boots on the wardrobe's floor, catching Yui's eyes in the mirror.

"Did I look like I was joking?" she asked, arching a brow as she straightened.

"No, no, I just… What exactly is the High Order? And why do they have an interest in me?" Kit returned to her bag, continuing to unpack as she explained.

"The High Order was initially a group of priests. Some say Knights Templar coming back from the Crusades, others say warrior monks returning from the Orient. Hard to know exactly. Either way, there were two things that set these priests apart from usual men of the cloth; they knew of the existence of vampires, and they had the will and skill to destroy them. The reason humanity is unaware of vampires and not yet extinct is because of our actions. We can't yet eradicate them, but we are gaining ground. I'm surprised you don't already know this." Yui cocked her head, trying to absorb the information and follow Kit's line of logic.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your father is a member." Terrible silence reigned for a beat.

"But he's a priest," Yui automatically protested. She felt like her head was full of cotton, all pertinent knowledge and understanding simply sucked away in the aftermath of that bombshell. Kit just nodded and continued.

"All members of the Order except those in my sect are ordained. We're too valuable as killers to quibble over priesthood," Kit added with a thin smile. Yui got the feeling, though, that the last thing she felt in regards to that fact was pride.

"Anyway. Your dad had his share of field ops, but he's largely retired to research and archiving now. He sent you here because he thought you would be safe, that it was your destiny. The path God had made for you." Kit didn't quite turn away towards the dresser in time to hide the extravagant roll of her eyes. "He was banking on your heart to keep you safe. And it should have, if those psychopaths downstairs had any sense beyond their lust for the hunt."

"But why does it matter? I mean, I understand my father's concern. But why would the High Order care about me?" Yui was almost distracted enough to miss the long, wickedly sharp dagger Kit slipped into her sock drawer.

"Because you're a half breed. Not the first we've ever seen, but certainly the first of your kind. The implications of your existence are enormous, and there's valuable data still hidden in your blood. It's common knowledge within the community that a bride has never survived awakening, and certainly not with vampiric powers. That makes you very special, and very interesting. We can't afford to risk it all on a bunch of nutballs who can't keep it in their pants." Yui's face flamed, and before she had a chance to stammer a protest, Kit continued. "Metaphorically speaking," she conceded. They shared an awkward smile, woman to woman, before Kit started talking again.

"All that notwithstanding, you're technically Cordelia's heir. And she was one mean, sexy, evil bitch back in the day. That's an awful lot of bad mixed in with your inherent good. If a shit storm's on the horizon, the Order doesn't want to be caught off guard, and we can't trust the Sakimakis to keep us honestly informed. So that's my job. First wave recon. Never a fun gig, but hey," she said nonchalantly with a roll of her shoulders. "I'm a good little soldier.

With that, she withdrew a very ugly, very black pistol, checking the clip and slapping it back into place with the relaxed ease of someone extremely experienced with firearms. Cocking it with an awful, echoing series of clicks, Kit set it down next to the crucifix before meeting Yui's eyes. She didn't say anything, but the hunter didn't have to.

She wasn't just a soldier. Kit was a warrior, battle-hardened inside and out. And if anyone, _anyone_ , could kill a Sakimaki vampire, Kit St. Peter could.

* * *

 _I bet some of you folks are wondering where the heck the next Phoenix chapter is. Well, my life got shoved into a blender and somebody hit frappe. So, in the meantime, while I regain my momentum, here's a little something I was toodling with that I hadn't yet decided whether or not I would post it. I figured, might as well. It starts out pretty obviously Tango, but this one veers a little off course later on._

 _I didn't particularly like this series, but the boys are so pretty, and so badly deserve a sound ass-kicking. So I dreamt up some hot badasses to do just that._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Love, Tango_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the nature of all predators.

No matter their innate inclinations, eventually a predator shifted their active time to match that of their prey. So although Kit was biologically poorly adapted for night-time hunting, her brain had declared two am off limits for REM sleep after a lifetime of wakeful nights. She'd thoroughly warded her room after Yui left, since the limits of an invitation were void inside the vampires' own domain. Although she doubted such a rule would even slow down a band of such ridiculously powerful full bloods as the Sakimakis.

Having showered and changed into comfortable clothing that could be worn to battle or to snooze, Kit studiously donned the remainder of her armor. The cross, wrist bands, and earrings all carried a form of pure silver; a vampire could still kill her, but she couldn't be turned. And she'd have to be incapacitated beyond recovery to allow a vamp to bite her in one of the less vulnerable areas of her body, since they couldn't get close enough to her more accessible arteries. Although she took off her earrings and bands to sleep, the pendant practically never left her body. She'd worn through four chains in the fourteen years a crucifix had hung around her neck.

Even without a stitch of clothing on, Kit didn't consider herself truly naked unless she was without her cross. She showered with it on; she even had sex with it on. Adamant in her habit of wearing silver in normal situations, she was downright militant about it in this household. The boys had gotten a little more careful, and Yui's skin did recover better than most, but there were still shadows of bite marks littering her throat and shoulders. Guys were snackers, obviously.

Kit shook her head as she strolled down a dark hallway, her eyes adapting to the gloom quickly and easily. Although she was no panther and couldn't rival a vampire's senses, hers were more developed than any human's. In order to become the hunters, she and her comrades had been forced to become more than the prey.

Why would Yui want to stay, Kit wondered as she passed through a hallway pierced by shafts of pale blue light, the windows offering glimpses of the cloud-wreathed half-moon, hanging in the sky like a split pearl. She'd looked… well, she'd looked taken aback when Kit had mentioned the possibility that she might get an armed escort out of this demons' hole. Yui might be enthralled, but she didn't have that smell of black cherries that usually emanated from someone under a vampire's blood command. Besides, who was the source? From the smell of it, they all drank from her pretty often, Ayato and Laito the most regular offenders. They were like dogs, rubbing their marking scent on what they considered their property.

Not to mention, she didn't even wear protection. Kit knew for a fact that Father Komori would never have sent Yui into this house without at least a cross, but there hadn't been a glint of silver on her. Of course, if it was any other material other than pure silver, a crucifix would be little better than wet paper trying to stop a freight train. Had she believed them when they'd scoffed at her first instinctive brandishing of it? Oh yes, because a pack of carnivores would positively identify the one weapon you had against them the first time they see it. Seriously. How that girl remained so naïve, and still alive, in this den of monsters, Kit had no idea. One thing was for sure, though. Yui was getting a firm talking-to tomorrow about Vampire Defense 101.

If she wanted to stay here with these assholes, that was one thing. But she wasn't a walking blood bank for them to make withdrawals from whenever they damn well felt like it. The thought alone made Kit's temper curl. _Somebody_ had to exercise some restraint, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be any of the vampires in this house.

To be fair, though, Yui's situation wasn't completely unique. She wasn't the first, and she wouldn't be the last, human to be seduced by some insanely sexy vampires and willingly agree to become their playmate/food. To each their own, Kit supposed, and there were rumors that the arrangement could be carried out with some measure of affection, even respect and love. Kit wasn't sure if she bought those whispers, but perhaps it was worth keeping in mind.

"Hmm. I thought I scented something lovely." Kit's stride hitched, but she merely shook her head, resisted the urge to grind her teeth to powder, and carried on, her moccasins silent against the thick runner.

"Hey," Laito muttered, sliding into her field of vision with what he undoubtedly thought was impressively slick sex appeal. "I was talking to you, Bitch Chris." The smirk didn't have time to slide from his lips before Kit's fist crashed into his nose. Blood spurted like a fountain over his shocked, slack mouth, and he was just reaching up to press his fingers to his mangled nose when Kit spun, the heel of her foot connecting with Laito's temple in a wickedly fast reverse roundhouse. By the time he smacked into the wall and crumpled to the ground, she was already walking away, her hands comfortable in the pockets of her yoga pants.

"My name's Kit, asshole. Next time you forget or call me 'Bitch,' I'll crush your larynx. And growing that fucker back _hurts_ " she jeered over her shoulder, the moonlight catching a flash of teeth before she disappeared around a corner. Laito would have cursed, but his mouth was full of blood. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't have minded, but since it was his own blood flooding his tongue, the situation was less than desirable. He could feel Ayato's snicker, and as his nose knit back together, making his eyes water from the burning pain radiating across his face, Laito swore that he'd make his dumbass brother and that ugly whore pay. She wasn't even pretty.

* * *

Kit would have agreed with Laito's assertion that she wasn't pretty. She considered herself handsome at best; her face was entirely too harsh, and although her eyes were large and her lashes dark, they weren't particularly limpid or lovely. That, however, wasn't her main concern at the moment.

She was fully aware that her encounter with Laito in the hallway wasn't by chance; it had been carefully observed, which was why she'd been so brutal. Well, that, and the guy was a dickhead.

Right now, she wasn't armed, not with a gun or a blade, but she wanted to make it thoroughly apparent that she was always a threat, and wouldn't take any of their crap without a fight. Kit had a pretty good idea what their play was, and, while she may regret leaving her butterfly knife in her room, it wasn't a pressing concern. Not another five minutes passed before the next vampire brother melted out of the darkness in front of her.

Subaru. He and Shu were probably the most balanced ones of the lot, which was terrifying to consider. He glared at Kit like she was oozing garbage smeared over the expensive carpet. The guy sure had an impressive scowl, she had to give him that. His coloring should have marked him as an albino, but no albino Kit knew of had sooty lashes and starkly dark brows. No, that was thanks to all that extravagant vamp DNA; no design of nature would ever cram such ridiculously pretty, striking colors together.

Kit slowed, then stopped, rocking back on her heels as the two eyed each other through the moonlight. Any other time, place, or person, it could have been almost romantic. Instead, Kit felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. He may have one of the most reliable moral compasses out of all his brothers, but Subaru was unpredictable as fuck. And Kit would be hard pressed to come up with something more dangerous than a volatile vampire.

"Evening," Kit greeted evenly, trying to say something non-inflammatory. Subaru narrowed those crimson eyes and she struggled against the urge to frown. Jesus, he was tough to please. And although Kit was always game for a fight, if he was pissed enough, she could come away with worse than bruises. And her ribs had just finished mending last week from taking down that pack in Las Vegas. Oh, well. Loosing a windy sigh, Kit rotated her shoulders.

"Well, then. Come on." Raising her hands, curled into loose fists, and bringing her weight to the balls of her feet, Kit gestured for Subaru to advance. But instead of leaping to the invitation, Subaru looked down his nose in an expression not unlike one Reiji flashed on a fairly regular basis. It wasn't enough, though, to hide the confusion in his eyes, not when they glowed in the dark like a bat's.

"What are you talking about?" he growled disdainfully. Kit lowered her hands, but didn't shift her stance out of readiness.

"You boys are obviously testing me. One of you must have figured out I'm a Crimson Quarter hunter-" his lack of reaction confirmed it "-and you want to see for yourselves just how easy I am to take down. I can promise you, I'm not. In fact, I doubt you've ever killed anything like me before. I'm not some run-of-the-mill mook with a string of garlic, a wooden stake, and a crazy look in the eyes. So come on," she repeated, moved her hands into a broader array, more reminiscent of an eastern martial art as opposed to western boxing. "You want to know what I can do. First you send that idiotic Casanova my way. Now the angry pup with a chip the size of Brooklyn on his shoulder. So let's get this over with.

"Shut the hell up!" Subaru barked, and although he straightened threateningly, he didn't step any closer. After a long moment with no more movement from either party, Kit realigned her spine, cocking her head as she eyed the youngest vampire.

"Alright then. You don't want to fight. So what's your aim? Just providing a little skulking scenery during my first pass through the place?"

"You should leave," Subaru insisted, his voice hard and dark, like obsidian. Kit just jerked a shoulder, looking out the windows with a touch of longing.

"Trust me, kid, as soon as I get the all clear, I'm gone. You don't really think that I _want_ to crash here in a vampire nest, do you?"

"Then why stay?" Subaru continued to push. When Kit looked back at him, her eyes seemed to have almost absorbed the moonlight, shining like the blade of a battle-tested sword.

"Because I swore a blood oath of loyalty and obedience, sacrifice and honor. And I was given an order to reside here in this manor and pass judgment until the custody of Yui Komori is resolved." She blinked, and the spooky glow of her eyes was gone. "Until then, you'll be playing host to a trio of the best CQ has to offer. Lucky you."

"You are not wanted here," he demanded. Kit just shrugged.

"Too fucking bad." With an angry growl, Subaru spun away, striking out with his foot and all but shattering a seventeenth century ladder-back chair as he stalked away. Once he was gone, Kit loosed a low whistle.

"Jesus. That kid must be hell on furniture," she muttered to herself.

"You have no idea." Now let's see. The gravel in his voice marked this as one of the older set of brothers, but he lacked the lethargic timber of the eldest. The faintest flash of lenses over her right shoulder as she sensed movement shifting around her clinched it.

"And three for three. Are you the halfway checkpoint to the big boss, Reiji? Or are you the boss for this level? Either way, I have to get through you to move on, right?" He emerged out of the shadows with little to no obvious movement. The tallest of the bunch, his smoky charcoal hair appeared coal black in the dim light of the night.

"Your facetious nonsense grows tiresome," he sniped with the dripping disapproval renowned by headmasters and politicians the world over. Kit just smirked.

"And you B-movie antics are completely ridiculous. But you don't see me whining about it. Besides, humor is how I cope."

"What could you possibly have to cope with? It was our home that has been invaded by an unwelcome pack of killers." Since Reiji seemed content lounging in the shadows on one side of the hallway, Kit shifted slightly, leaning against the opposite wall with crossed arms, moonlight throwing her figure into stark relief.

"You call us killers. That's rich. Besides, I'm the one dumped in a vampire castle, full to the brim with creatures I consider to be my mortal enemies. So nobody's having a picnic. Doesn't mean I won't see this through the end." Apparently, imperious was the guy's default expression. He did wear it like a champ, Kit had to admit.

"I won't ask your motives, as Subaru already fumbled his way to that."

"Only because you put him up to it," Kit interjected. At the damning furrow to Reiji's forehead she lifted a brow. "Oh, come on. You think I don't know that he wanted to stay as far away from me as he possibly could? I gave that kid an open invitation to do his worst, and he wouldn't take the bait. Short of verbally savaging him, there was no way I could have gotten Subaru to engage. The only reason he confronted me at all was because you told him to. That shit was pretty in character for Laito, but Subaru? He was acting under his older brother's orders. You _are_ the mastermind of this house, after all." Reiji's growl was so faint, Kit felt it more than heard it.

"You presume entirely too much. Inane assumptions don't mean you have any idea what you're dealing with," he argued darkly. Kit just tapped a finger against her elbow, struggling against the scoff that tickled her throat.

"Please. I've read the reports. And even if I hadn't, you guys aren't all that hard to figure out. Take you, for instance, Reiji. You might as well have been plucked from practically any book or movie about vampires, ever. You present yourself as a mystery, cloaked in cool composure and stern reason. But that's just a mask, and often the most distant shells hide the ugliest needs or fantasies. Nice clothes and glasses don't make you dignified; they just shroud a wicked temper and a mile-long mean streak. You've probably been a control freak your entire life to compensate for feeling helpless, which has segued nicely into your newest role of tyrant. You're a bully, Reiji – desperate for attention and unspeakably angry at everything and everyone." The extent of his reaction was no more than narrowing his eyes and pursing already tight lips.

"What about you?" he challenged. Well, Kit reflected as she remained silent, this was what happened when you went up against the smart one. She probably had this coming anyway. Tilting her head in invitation, the movement raised her chin and bared her throat. Reiji stalked closer; not enough to touch, but enough to bring him into the light spilling from the windows, highlighting broad shoulders and gloved, long-fingered hands. Enough to feel his presence like the weight of the scent of dark roses. Kit didn't budge an inch.

"You parade around like some valiant hero, but the reality is your bravado's a ruse, a means to hide your crippling fear. So desperate to prove your worth, to prove that you're more than your obvious beginnings in the dirt, to your chosen authority – it wouldn't have mattered if you were an executive or a whore, you always seek adulation for actions you take simply to earn approval. You speak of honor and sacrifice, Christine," he said silkily, a delicate snort emphasizing his contempt, "yet you can't claim either. You deride us as monsters, but, just like me and my brothers, you play for the kill. You've stared into the abyss for far too long, my lady. And the only inevitable end for you is death – either as a young hunter, or an old monster." They stared at each other for what felt like a long, long time.

"If I didn't feel compelled to kill you and every one of your kin, I'd say you're just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Kit's voice had gone husky, even as her stance sharpened into one that communicated aggression. The surprise lit Reiji's eyes so briefly, it was as if it had never touched the deep color of his irises at all, quickly blanketed over by derision.

"You revolt me," he murmured, the same way he'd condemn a poorly made dinner dish. Kit just shrugged with a teasing grin before turning away.

"Yeah, well. I try." With that, she strode down the hall. Watching her go, Reiji eventually remembered to look into the shadows, seeing the remainder of the Sakimaki brothers that even Kit's advanced vision had been blind to. Subtly, he shook his head to call off the hunt, then spun on his heel to head back to his rooms. That little confrontation had left him decidedly unsettled, and he wanted peace and quiet to think.

* * *

 _Posting these shotgun style. Story will get awfully quiet after the initial burst is through. Kit is the most amazing bitch. I love her._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Love, Tango_


	3. Chapter 3

Kit wandered until dawn had bloomed bright and pink, the sun doing its best to reclaim the sky from the dark and clouds. She managed to finally fall asleep around six, appreciating the black-out backing to the curtains, keeping out the light of day. Tired enough to fall asleep fast and hard, Kit woke again around noon, too revved to stay down any longer. Cleaning and taking stock of her weapons helped calm nerves frazzled by this prolonged exposure to vampires she couldn't kill. Checking and rechecking the wards around her room reassured her enough to take the chance to clean up and get dressed. Calm enough for company, Kit decided to seek out Yui.

It was unlikely that she would run into a Sakimaki now; although they were likely too well bred to disintegrate in the sun, it would probably be pretty damn uncomfortable. Besides, they couldn't stalk around being sexy and bloodthirsty _all_ the time. Trotting downstairs in what she hoped was the general direction of sustenance, Kit thought about her encounters last night. Beating the crap out of Laito had gotten her blood up nicely. That confrontation with the albino spaz had made her confused, and a little maternal. The way you could feel maternal towards a baby alligator; they were cute and a little pathetic, but you always maintained the understanding that killing was written in their bones.

As for Reiji…Oh, they had gotten in some solid hits last night. It was silently acknowledged that they'd both been pretty on the money with their scathing assessments of each other's personalities. Despite the touchy subjects, it was understood that the confrontation hadn't been personal – it was a play for strategic dominance. Knowing the character of your opponent was just as important as knowing their strengths and weaknesses, and last night had been a quick and dirty way to feel out just what they were up against in the other. The other five vamps Kit could probably juggle without too much trouble. But Reiji? His blood was sub-zero, and he would match every move she made with a very lethal maneuver of his own. If anybody could completely fuck this whole thing up, it was him.

Any other hunt, and Kit had a feeling she would have enjoyed this enormously.

"Oh. Good morning." Turning, she saw Yui approaching, looking fresh and delicate in a thin pink sweater and brown skirt, both adorned with small black bows. In her own dark jeans and indigo blouse with rolled up sleeves left halfway open over a black camisole, Kit felt like a hulking clod compared to her maidenly charge.

"Or good afternoon," she amended with a slightly embarrassed laugh, gesturing out the window to the sunshine-filled courtyard. Kit just rolled her shoulders.

"Depends on who you ask, I guess. You on the vampires' schedules?" Yui's shoulders rounded, and she looked abashed.

"Yes, I… they insisted on it as soon as I started staying here."

"No respect for diurnals" Kit said lightly. "So where can I get some food?

"Of course, I'm sorry." Yui led the way to the breakfast room, which Kit imagined went sadly unused in this house. Which was a shame, because it was sunny, warm, and quite cozy. Eggs, toast, sausage and bacon, fresh fruit, and coffee waited for them. Kit was surprised, as she hadn't seen hide or hair of any staff, and she would bet serious money that none of the guys had managed this. It was quite a bit for one person to pull off, so it probably wasn't Yui. Deciding to investigate that another time, Kit snagged at least one serving of everything, piling her durable but pretty china plate, white with small violets, high with food and balancing a tall mug of coffee, doctored with a splash of milk, over to the gate leg table overlooking the gardens and a pond.

Yui joined her with a small bowl of fruit and something warm in a mug – the scent told her it was black tea. Apparently, they both preferred their caffeinated drinks with milk. For a while, they ate in relative silence, Kit observing the house, the landscape outside, and her breakfast mate. Finally, Yui broke the quiet.

"You must have been hungry," she offered, stammering slightly as she pointed with her fork towards Kit's place, with was steadily being demolished. She didn't even bother looking chagrined. There was no point apologizing or feeling ashamed for something she couldn't control.

"I need a lot of protein. We've all got metabolisms like lightning, and if hunters want to stay on top of our game, we have to eat like horses. That, and I just really like food," she said with a shrug and a lopsided grin as she scooped up another bite of cheesy eggs.

"All hunters?" Yui asked lightly. She was a little taken aback, however, when Kit's smile faded away, and she swung her eyes out to the gardens as she chewed.

"Yep. CQ's are worse than your usual slayers, but any Order hunter has been… altered."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked, growing more and more reluctant, and yet, perversely more interested, as Kit's face slid into an expression of cold distance.

"Humans are pretty fragile when you think about it. If we have any hope of going up against vamps and surviving, we have to be more than human. An average hunter will go through some sensory augmentation, some muscular advancement during the course of frankly brutal physical training. Crimson Quarters… well. We're the best because we can survive anything. And that includes dark magics and some fucked up science to make us better hunters. A side result of all the crap we've gone through is that our bodies burn through fuel much faster than a normal person. Our tolerance to lack of food compared to the average human is about halved. You could say that dieting will never, ever be a concern for us."

"But why would the High Order do such terrible things to you?" Yui protested. Taking a crunching bite of bacon, Kit sternly met her eyes.

"Like I said. A regular human can't cut it when it comes to battling vampires. You know the old saying, right? Something along the lines of 'In order to defeat monsters, we must become monsters.' Those of the Crimson Quarter do that so the rest of humanity doesn't have to. It's just the way things are. So we deal, as best we can." Taking a deep drink of coffee, Kit held Yui's eyes with intent.

"Speaking of fragile," she said as she set her mug back down and picked up her fork. "You should think about some steps you can take to keep yourself safe here."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked feebly. Kit just sighed hugely.

"I mean you shouldn't let them bite you whenever they want. Clearly your consent is completely irrelevant. Rapey McRapersons. Anyway, if you don't want them to bite you, you're going to have to be aggressive about it."

"I don't see what I can do to stop them," Yui said weakly. Kit held out her hand expectantly.

"You've got a cross, right?" Nodding, Yui produced the pink cross she usually carried and set it in Kit's palm, the chain clinking as it gathered. Closing her fingers and shaking her fist like she was shuffling dice, Kit frowned.

"They told me a cross was useless," she told Kit.

"This one is. It's stainless steel and ceramic. Might as well be cardboard when it comes to warding off a vampire," she explained as she dumped it back into Yui's hand.

"But you didn't even look at it. How did you know what it's made of?" Lifting her hips off the chair, Kit rummaged in her back pocket as she answered.

"Because, like vampires, hunters can sense silver. And a Crimson Quarter is also sensitive to crosses – that's how I can tell the composition." Taking Yui's other hand, Kit pooled another chain and cross, this one very simple, even delicate, into her grasp. "Now you can keep the other one if it has sentimental value, but I want you to have this with you at all times. Both the chain and the crucifix are pure silver. They can't bite you on the throat if you wear it around your neck, and if you wrap your fist with the chain and punch, even slap them, they'll think twice about going after you."

"Are you sure silver's effective, even just to the touch?" she asked. Kit finished the last of her food, washing it down with coffee.

"There aren't many advantages in combat against vampires, but the rule of silver never changes, no matter the kind of vamp you're up against." Slowly running the chain through her fingers, Yui thought it over.

"But I've seen them handle a silver knife without issue before."

"Really? Do you have it with you now?" Nodding, she pulled out the blade from the pocket of her skirt. Subaru had been insistent that she always carry it. Plucking it out of Yui's hands, Kit inspected it with narrow-eyed precision. Running her thumb down the spine, testing the edge, and tracing the wrappings on the hilt, finally Kit returned it with a nod.

"They probably only handled the hilt, right? I mean, what's so odd about that? It's a knife. You're supposed to only touch the hilt. It's made of iron. Only the blade itself is silver. The wrappings help, too. That's why they can touch it without incident." Digesting that information, Yui returned the blade to her pocket.

"I'd also like to teach you some basic defensive maneuvers. Flailing and flapping isn't going to do anything but get them worked up." Yui winced.

"I don't think that's necessary." Gathering up her dishes as she finished off her coffee, Kit carried them to the sink, where she began running water and hunting up dish soap. So stunned by the display of domestic responsibility, it took Yui a moment to recover and clear her place as well.

"Whether or not you think it's necessary is irrelevant." Fast as a viper, Kit reached over and tugged down the neck of her sweater, revealing the bruising stamped over her neck and collarbone, most of the marks bisected by two incisions. Fang marks. Jerking away, Yui yanked her sweater back into place, color staining her cheeks like spilled wine.

"The fact is, the only way I'm going to let you stay here is if I'm confident you'll be safe. And the only ones who can ensure that safety are you or the vampires. And protection isn't in a vampire's nature."

"They're not as bad as you think. They've defended me before, even saved me." Kit just shrugged as she scrubbed plates and silverware.

"Maybe, but you've got to remember I'm coming at this from an outsider's perspective. And all I see are six psychotic brothers doing what needs to be done to stop a usurper from taking over control of the family, and them, by any means necessary. Not to mention, their toy had been altered without their permission into something nasty they'd thought had already been disposed of. If nothing else, that reeks of wounded masculine pride." Setting the dishes on a rack to dry, Kit turned to face Yui as she dried her hands, her face irrevocably set. Yui wasn't quite sure why, but she felt compelled to defend that pride.

"You can't understand what Cordelia's resurrection did to them. The awakening drove the brothers a little crazy, and it was painful, for all of them." Setting down the towel, Kit crossed her arms.

"That's assuming that you prescribe to the theory that vampires can feel emotional pain."

"Of course they can!" Yui protested, unsure why she was so certain about this. "You have no idea what they've suffered, what was done to them when they were so young."

"Bad pasts are reasons, not excuses," Kit replied, her voice and face utterly unyielding. "There's a big damn difference. Some people just get dealt a crappy hand. But it's up to the individual how it gets played. And those guys didn't even consider picking a path that didn't involve bloodshed and destruction. Full bloods have a choice not many vamps ever get to consider. Most don't take it, but it's still there. The Sakimakis didn't even give it a second glance. And that's on them." Remembering what she'd seen, what she'd discovered, Yui was shocked.

"How can you be so cruel?" she whispered. Kit's face hardly changed, but her eyes flashed, like lightning cutting through the rain as her eyelids dropped ever so slightly. Her voice lowered, and although she didn't move an inch, Yui suddenly felt danger curling off of her in waves.

"You have no idea just how cruel I can be." With that, she turned and strode out, leaving Yui with the sensation of sand coating her throat and tears weighing heavy in her eyes. The brothers often frightened her, but that had been… terrifying. Ten little words had made her blood run cold.

* * *

Kit's luck held; she didn't encounter anyone on the way back to her room. She wasn't mad, not really. She just wasn't sure why Yui's breathy accusation, made with the naïve certainty of someone still in possession of youthful faith and innocence, had dug so deeply under her skin. She wasn't ashamed of her capacity for cruelty; she couldn't be. No soldier could. Doubt was a paralytic, and a damn fine way to get yourself killed.

So, no, she wasn't angry. But she was wound tight enough to do damage that she had sworn to restrain herself from inflicting. And the perfect way to snap the last thread of control was to come across an ill-behaved, pretty vampire. Kit reached her room unmolested, however. A little too aggressive to quite settle into the tai chi sets that would kill her bloodlust, she decided to check in with the remainder of her team and see when they were due. She wasn't sure what she would do if she wasn't reminded what reason and loyalty sounded like.

The phone was only programmed with three numbers: her two team members and their commanding officer, Father Gage Brandt. She dialed the oldest member of the team and paced with long, stressed strides. After what seemed like forever, there was the click of the call being answered.

"Hello, Kit," a soft, gentle voice answered, somehow always managing to calm Kit's rougher edges.

"Anna," she acknowledged, still struggling to keep her suddenly ugly attitude from manifesting in her voice. Pronounced with a long "A" in the tradition of the colder realms of Europe, Anna was the eldest of the group, but the least experienced. She had been nine when she joined the Order, and hadn't been inducted into the Crimson Quarter until she was nearly sixteen. Both Kit and the last member of the team had been CQ hunters since before they were in their teens.

"How are things?" she asked, sympathy coloring her tone, knowing without having to be told that Kit was struggling. After all, what hunter wouldn't be losing their marbles while stuck with their hands tied in a vampires' lair?

"Shitty. Surprised?" Anna chuckled quietly.

"Not really. That's why you were sent in first, after all. You're probably the only one of us who could still follow orders in that situation. No one else would take being hobbled when you're alone very well." The sound Kit made was somewhere between a chuckle and a sigh.

"I wouldn't say I'm taking it well."

"If you've gone this long without shooting any of them, I'd say you're doing beautifully." Even though Anna wasn't there to see her sarcastic reaction, Kit still let the expression move over her face anyway.

"Gee, thanks. Any idea when you guys will be getting here?" She could hear Anna faintly conferring with someone in the background.

"Deet says we should be there tomorrow if the weather's good."

"Oh, thank God." Kit could almost hear Anna's smile over the phone.

"Just keep it together a little longer, and then you'll have all the back-up you could ask for." Kit hummed, leashing the last of her venom under control with Anna's promise of their imminent arrival. If Kit stood as the best all-around fighter of their trio, then Anna acted as something of their strategist and field medic while Deet was the weapons master. They'd been a team for nearly three years, and had one of the highest success rates of the Crimson Quarter. Kit didn't consider herself much of a people person, but her team were the two people on this planet she could actually spend a significant amount of time around without becoming irritated enough to puncture lungs. How she was supposed to survive this assignment without being demoted for disobedience because she ripped one of those vampire's throat out, she didn't know. But she'd stand a better chance of keeping her rank once her comrades got here.

"Haul ass, alright?" she demanded gruffly. Anna just clicked her tongue.

"Deet's driving. Which means, living up to that reputation of driving like a bat-out-of-hell, we'll be there before you know it."

"Can't be soon enough," Kit growled, secretly relieved by the reassurance.

"Whining is unattractive, Christine. You might as well take the time and enjoy the scenery. I've heard it's quite spectacular." Kit just rolled her eyes. Anna was the only person who could call her Christine and not end up with their eyes gouged out.

"Not worth the big ass mouths they're attached to, if you ask me. If I wanted to ogle some pretty man-meat, there are much easier places to do so."

"Just trying to think positive," Anna said lightly. Kit nearly smiled. It was surprising, considering the world they lived in and the things they'd done, but she somehow managed to do just that. Deet played like it was all a joke, Kit's sense of humor was dry as dust and sported sharp fangs, while Anna fought and struggled to maintain the most human, most balanced outlook on the world, not just among their team, but in the entire Order. Shockingly enough, she often succeeded.

"You do that, Anna. I'll see you soon."

"Ta, Kit." The connection went dead, and Kit slowly lowered the phone as she heaved a huge sigh. It wasn't exactly like the relief of going home with a mission completed, but she felt the weight on her shoulders a little less keenly now.

* * *

 _This is pretty much all I've got. Could play with this some more eventually. Depending on how much you guys and I like it._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Love, Tango_


End file.
